


Sexbomb

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Volt egy ihletem, amit még február elején küldött a drága Sammymanóm azzal az üzenettel, hogy ha gondosan beütemezem minden napra a részek megírását, sikerül teljes egészében elkészítenem a Destiel Játszótér Facebook-csoport Valentin-napi kihívására.De amikor belevágtam, sajnos be kellett látnom, hogy nem úgy alakultak a dolgaim, ahogyan előzetesen elterveztem, így sajnos kénytelen voltam "elnapolni" a történet publikálását egy másik (jeles) napra.Amit most olvashattok tőlem, az egy kis drubble-szösszenet, amit SassyMeg nagyszerű Az angyalok nem léteznek??? ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/9688328 ) című története - ami igaz, hogy Cockles - és ez a zene ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1AiypRfTfc ) ihletett (érdemes az elolvasás előtt berakni, hogy meglegyen a hangulata :P  Még hozzáteszem, hogy "aláfestő" zeneként ment a háttérben, miközben olvastam SassyMeg művét :) ;) )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/gifts).



> SassyMeg, itt is köszönöm, hogy olvashattam a Cocklesed :* <3

Fogalma sem volt, hogyan is került be a bárba, csak azt tudta, hogy sürgősen szüksége van valami ütős italra, amivel el tudja tompítani a tévedhetetlen érzékszerveit.

Egyik része csak pihenni vágyott: hosszú heteket töltöttek el az éppen aktuális ügyükkel, de semmi eredményre nem jutottak. Fáradtak voltak az öccsével, teljesen ki voltak merülvet.  
A másik része viszont rendkívül vágyott rég látott párjára: az angyalt - aki odafent valami segítség után kutatott - már sok ideje nem látta. Hiányoztak neki a meghitt, összebújós esték és a szenvedélyes szeretkezések.

A pultnál ült. Felemelte a jobb kezét, jelezve, hogy rendelni szeretne.

\- Három whiskey-t.

\- Egy pillanat, és hozom - mondta egy vékony hang.

\- Tracey! - kiáltott a bár vége felé a következő pillanatban egy férfi.

 A csapos eltűnt, és csak egy gyümölcsös illatfelhő maradt utána.

Nem is figyelte meg nagyon a pultost. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, hogy egy dögös szőke szolgálta ki, akit az ég a legtökéletesebb idomokkal áldott meg, amikor már a három teli pohár előtte sorakozott. 

 - Köszi, édes - biccentett a nő felé, aki erre megállt előtte - És mondd csak, Trace, van valami programod ma estére? - vette kezébe az egyik poharat.

\- Kedves vagy, de… - nézett a szemébe a csaj - tudod, Valentin-nap van. A barátommal készülünk megünnepelni.

\- A barátoddal? Ugyan, felejtsd csak el - kacsintott rá. 

\- Hidd el, hogy nagyon szeretem. És nyugi, hosszú még a nap. Hajtsd fel, és keress egy másik lányt - azzal sarkon fordult és otthagyta.

Semmi sem állt útjába: szívdöglesztően sármos volt, amióta az eszét tudta, döglöttek előtte (és utána) a nők és a fiatal lányok. Nem is sűrűn esett meg vele az, hogy ilyen keményen utasították el, ahogyan Tracey. Sehogyan sem értette, mi történt. 

A bár légtere dohányfüsttel és alkoholillattal telt meg, ami elviselhetetlen fejfájást okozott neki. Nem akart ezzel küzdeni, már túl sok volt neki. Egymás után hajtotta fel a kért italokat, majd egy papírpénzt hagyott az egyik pohár alatt.

 

~~~

 

\- Héhéhé, mi a…? - kérdezte félhangosan, amikor másnap az ágyában ébredt.

\- Nyugodj meg, Dean. Másnapos vagy - nézett vele szembe az öccse.

 - Másnapos? Na, ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért sajog a fejem, mintha szét akarna hasadni. Mi történt velem, Sammy?

\- Semmire sem emlékszel?

Erősen próbált visszagondolni a múlt éjszakára.

\- Valamire igen, de elég homályosan. Valami szexi szőke cicababára emlékszem, valami Tris-re…

\- Tracie.

\- Na, igen, már dereng valami. De még így is kevés - szögezte le.

\- Nos, meglepő módon megcsillogtattad az énektudásod. Ezzel még nem is lett volna semmi baj, ha nem Tom Jones-tól énekelted volna a Sexbomb-ot.

\- Hogy micsoda…? - csodálkozott.

\- Igen, hiába csodálkozol, így volt - lépett be a ballonkabátos angyal.

Fejét a kezébe temette.  
  
\- Ez mégis hogyan történhetett?

\- Nos, miután leittad magad whiskey-vel, már nem tudtunk leállítani. Fogtad magad és a színpadra léptél, szó szerint kitépted az énekes kezéből a mikrofont és felkonferáltad magad „Egy kansasi szerelmes vallomást tesz”-szöveggel - válaszolt Sam - Szerintem nem kell mondanom, hogy melyik részt énekelted szinte ordítva.

\- Mi?

\- Szerencse, hogy éppen időben rád találtunk - szólalt meg ismét az angyal, aki a szék támlájára tette le a kabátját.

\- És Tracie? Ő mit szólt? - fordult az öccse felé.

\- Nem neki énekeltél, Dean - válaszolta a kérdezett.

\- Akkor kinek?

\- Nekem - válaszolt szemlesütve a fekete hajú.

\- Neked ordítottam, hogy „Sexbomb, sexbomb, you’re my sexbomb”? - nézett a tengerkék íriszekbe.

A kérdezett csak bólogatni tudott. 

\- És eljött a beszélgetés azon pillanata, amikor én magatokra hagylak titeket - szólalt meg a fiatalabbik Winchester, és kiment a szobából - Na, sziasztok.

\- Sam? - kérdésére nem kapott más válasz egy ajtócsapódáson kívül.

\- Cas? Mi történt? 

\- Ezek után fogtunk és nagy nehezen hazahoztunk az Impalában. Majd…

\- Majd?

\- Folytattad nekem a magánszámodat - vörösödött el Castiel - Vetkőzni kezdtél, mint - ahogy ti hívjátok - egy sztriptízbárban…

\- Pfú, ez egyre kínosabb…

\- Annyira nem. Mert őszinte volt.

\- Úristen!

\- Na, igen. Rengetegszer mondogattam ezt… Igaz, hogy más helyzetben és más hangsúllyal, de igen… Mondogattam… - jelent meg az angyal arcán egy pajkos mosoly, ami a vadászt gondolkodásra késztette.

És lassan emlékezni kezdett: világossá vált számára, hogy milyen módon vallott szerelmet az angyalnak. Utána a fantasztikus szeretkezés pillanatképei is felvillantak lelki szemei előtt.

\- Cas?

\- Igen, Dean?

\- Gyere ide - paskolta meg a mellette lévő helyet az ágyon.

Az angyal leült.

\- Szeretlek, ugye, tudod?

\- Igen, Dean. Tudom. Tegnap már megbizonyosodtam róla.

\- Mit szólnál, ha megismételnénk a tegnapiakat? Egy kis utó Valentin-napi meglepetés…

Az angyalnak felcsillantak a szemei.

\- Benne vagyok, Dean - helyeselt az öltönyös. 

\- Én meg hamarosan benned - felelte a vadász és szájon csókolta.

 


End file.
